goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dr Neo Cortex Misbehaves on Moving Day / Grounded
Dr Neo Cortex came back, and Uka Uka had been waiting for him at the lounge and was delighted to see him. There were boxes everywhere in the lounge. Uka Uka: Oh hi, Cortex! How was work? Cortex: It was great, Uka Uka! (looking suspicious) But why there are a lot of boxes here, and where are the furnitures? Uka Uka: Oh I was going to tell you with this. Cortex: What is it, Uka Uka? Uka Uka: We are going to move to another castle because we lived in this castle for a while. (scary Sound FX) Cortex was horrified, and he started crying. Cortex: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no, I will miss N Gin, N Brio, N Tropy and my best niece Nina. And our work will be far away where we live in the new castle. Then Uka Uka felt sorry for his henchman. Uka Uka: Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Then Uka Uka started reassuring his henchman. Uka Uka: But hey! There's the swimming pool on the backyard, that your work will be close to our new castle. And also, our new castle will be close to your niece's place. Cortex: But I don't want to move to our new castle. Uka Uka: Why not? Cortex: I still want to stay in our old castle. Uka Uka: The new castle has everything that you wanted. We can either go to the new castle, or we can move to the crappy castle. Cortex jumped up on top of two boxes to stand up for his old castle, freaking out, much to Uka Uka's surprise. Cortex: (in Kidaroo voice) No! I want to stay in our old castle, and that's final! Uka Uka told Cortex off. Uka Uka: Cortex get down from the box, and don't talk to me like that! Cortex: (in Kidaroo voice) How about this, Uka Uka!? Let's put all of our stuff so we can stay in this castle forever! Uka Uka acted surprised. Cortex: (in Kidaroo voice) Come on Uka Uka! Let's put our staff so we can stay here forever! Uka Uka: I don't think we can do this, you might break all your stuff and your castle. Cortex: (in Kidaroo voice) Okay, fine! If you don't want to, then I will do it myself! Cortex started to throw a big meltdown, and he jumped from the two boxes, and Uka Uka was acting surprised. Cortex threw his computer console and his laptop, and he knocked over the first stack of moving boxes. Cortex was raving mad, and he threw a pen and paper away. The paper flew, and Cortex ran towards the other set of boxes on the left, and he kept on having a big meltdown. Uka Uka ran out of the lounge as fast as he could. Cortex threw Uka Uka's computer stuff, and he ran around the set of boxes. He knocked the boxes over that respectively said Uka Uka's Stuff, Furniture and Video Game Disc. Aggressively, he knocked away three last moving boxes and a tissue roll. Cortex kept on having a meltdown, and he threw a couch at the window. CRASH! Went the window. Then Cortex threw a TV and its counter at the window up to the ceiling, which crashed the ceiling. The fragments of the ceiling fell, and Cortex was throwing a fit, and then he went out of Castle Cortex. Cortex was going crazy, and he was raving mad. Cortex was so aggressive as could ever be, and he raved. Cortex: (in Kidaroo voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Then Cortex ran back in Castle Cortex, and in the lounge where Uka Uka was throwing a fit, causing Cortex to cry. Uka Uka: (in Scary voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! How dare you throw all our stuff back in the castle and destroy it! That's it! Let's go to the new castle now! (normal voice) Let's go into the car to move into our new castle, but you to need to pack all the stuff inside the box because you threw all of our stuff. After Cortex packed all the stuff inside the boxes, he got into a car, and Uka Uka drove the airship, following the moving airship. Cortex was crying Cortex: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Uka Uka: Neo Cortex! Stop crying like a baby! It's all your fault, really your fault! We are moving into the new castle, whether or not, you like it! Cortex: But Uka Uka, I really want to stay in our old castle. Can we turn back? Uka Uka: No! Cortex: Why not, Uka Uka? Uka Uka: Because you destroyed the old castle while you made a big meltdown about it! That's stupid of you! Cortex: Uka Uka, I'm really sorry about that. Uka Uka: Your apology isn't good enough. So we're at the new castle now. Then Cortex and Uka Uka reached the new castle next to the Academy of Evil. The crying Cortex went inside the new castle, followed by the angry Uka Uka. In the lounge, Uka Uka was telling Cortex off. Uka Uka: Go to your new room, and you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 542475984327402752080981974810 days! Cortex went to his new room, crying. Cortex: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Simon as Dr Neo Cortex Wiseguy as Uka Uka Kidaroo as Dr Neo Cortex's angry voice Scary voice as Uka Uka's angry voice Category:Dr Neo Cortex Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff